A Triple Last Shot - os One shot
by Urban Rose
Summary: Jacob, with some special help, tries one last shot to make Bella see there is more to life than immortality and Vampirism, set at a bonfire just weeks before her graduation. Bells, Jake, imprint, Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire, Embry. Bellaxjacob Bellaxjake bella x Jacob bella x jake bxj no vampires, just some of the pack. family, humor, comfort, romance


**A triple last shot**

The fire crackled in front of her, and laughter filled the air around her. Bella could make out the distinctive laughter of her father and Billy, as well as the deep husky laughter which belonged to her Jake, yet the curiosity as to the root of the laughter wasn't enough to break her focus. She was entirely absorbed and captivated by three young boys, bundled up in hats, coats and gloves as they dug near where the tide was coming in. She was so engrossed in them that she didn't hear or feel as Jake sat down beside her.

"Whatcha looking at Bells?" He whispered into her ear, making her jump with surprise. He gave a chuckle, as she slapped his arm. "Sorry, couldn't resist" he replied, in his deep husky voice, which made her body shiver in response. Blushing, Bella pulled her jumper and coat tighter around herself in attempt to cover her body betraying her, she glanced up at him as he gave a deeper, huskier laugh and grinned as he shook his head at her. Embarrassed and wanting to avoid any awkward conversation she made herself focus back on the trio as a scuffle broke out over one of their digging tools.

"Who are they?" she nodded towards the boys as one of the boys gallantly stepped between his two warring friends. Jake followed her gaze, and laughed as the middle boy struggled to keep the angry pair apart. "Those are Emily's nephews, her brother's children, Seth and Leah's cousin; the troublesome triplets" he shook his head, as he smiled fondly at them, "Claire's older brothers", he nodded back towards where young Claire was sleeping in Quil's arms. "Em calls them her trio of mischief, mayhem and trouble. Sam calls them by those names as well".

"And may the Great Spirits help their parents", come Billy's baritone voice, from behind the young pair. "Imagine having three Jacobs Bella! One was enough, hey Charlie, Sue! Although those three have nothing on you and your sidekicks Jacob- but at least we got to send the other two home, when they up to their usual antics. Charlie and Sue and I can tell you some tales Bella, proper little ruffians, they were!"

Bella who had only briefly glanced at Billy, before turning back to the children, and smiled at his comments as Jake had made disgruntled sounds beside her, finally turned away from the trio to look at Jake and was surprised to see not only had Sue and Charlie joined Billy, but so had Embry and Quil who was still holding a sleeping Claire, as well as Sam and Emily who were now all stood behind her and Jake. All the adults watched as the trio of boys, stopped fighting and began digging again with haste, their faint giggles carrying over to the group with the wind. Billy, Charlie and Sue regaled tales of a young Jake and his friends. Bella and Emily were crying with laughter, by the time Billy stopped mid tale to exclaim, "Ah hello there Little Jay, Quinn, and Embree, what have you been up to?"

Bella's mouth dropped open as she stared at Billy, before she turned around to look at the three young boys, who looked identical, as Jake laughed and bumped his shoulder against hers. "They are named after you?" She asked amazed, as everyone else laughed at her expression.

Emily answered her question, "all but little Quinn, there were already way too many Quil's - although he actually is like a clone of Quil! Jay is short for Jakob, but both Jakob and Embree are spelt differently. I don't think Conner and Ree thought naming their three after this three through carefully though" she laughed as all six boys pulled faces at her. The identical young boys barely waited for their aunt to finish before they rushed to show and tell the adults especially the tribe's Chief and the Chief of Police, about the treasures they had found on their hunt.

As they spoke, or Quinn and Jay competed to talk, while little Embree watched, and nodded shyly, Bella studied them carefully. She realised they each had little things that helped tell them apart. Quinn, had fuller lips then his brothers, and was the most talkative, and active, bouncing as he talked, as well as constantly interrupting his brother Jay whenever he tried to talk, until Jay's temper seemed to flare. Jay clearly had had enough of Quinn's attention seeking dramatics and moved to give his brother a shove, when Quinn once again jumped in and told their audience what Jay was about to say, however Sam anticipating the move, grabbed the young boy and swung him up in the air, making him giggle and forget why he was angry. Embree like his name sake seemed the shyest, and kept looking up from under his long dark eyelashes, with a timid smile on his face. He had the longest hair, which fell into his dark brown eyes, whereas Little Jay had a small mole below his left eye.

Bella smiled adoringly at the three boys it was hard not to, it really was like being transported back in time, to a younger Jake, Embry and Quil, even though the boys didn't look like any of their namesakes. It made Bella wonder what their son would look like before she realized her slip and nausea and jealously seized her.

Rushing to the sea, Bella fell to her knees as she threw up her dinner, and heaved long after her stomach was empty as tears she didn't realize she was shedding fell from her cheeks. Charlie, Jake and Emily had run to her side, but Bella had just continued to cry and had no explanations formed. So consumed with the internal grief she was suddenly gripped by. Jake had picked her up and cradled her, as the tide lapped around them, as Emily whispered an excuse about possible food poisoning to a confused Charlie and had guided him back to the bonfire, as her worried father watched, from over his shoulder as Bella's small frame convulsed with a heartbreak she had no idea she would feel, as her wolf silently comforted her, allowing her to grieve for the children and life she was giving up.

Bella had never thought of having children, it had never interested her, or even occurred to her to think about it. She had just thought children were just something other people did, when they were adults, grown up, married and settled down. It had never figured in her plans, she just had always thought, one day far off in the future she would settle down and have some- well until she had met Edward. But it wasn't something she had ever really given any serious thought to, let alone wondered what her children might look like, or what kind of mother she might be. Yet now Bella realized it was more than just her she was denying that experience too, she would never give Renee or Charlie a grandchild and would never know Jake's children - even if they weren't with her, which ripped another part of her heart away, as it crumbled into dust. She would never see them or know them, never know if they looked like him, or see him be the wonderful father she knew he would be, in fact she would never get to see any of her human friends as they grew older, got married and made families of their own.

But for a brief moment, as she sobbed uncontrollably, as Jake kissed her head and rocked her, Bella had seen her own future. She had seen two dark haired children running away from her, laughing and calling to their father, as the familiar russet wolf ran into the cover of the forest only for Jake to stroll out with his sunny smile. She had heard a giggle escape her lips as he fell to the ground dramatically, but laughing as their children had tackled him, and just as the vision faded, Bella had looked down and saw her hands rubbing her swollen tummy, but what had made it worse Bella had felt it, her baby inside her kicking. Now her stomach was flat, and barren. As it always would be.

Jake kissed her hair, and cradled her, as the tide crashed and lapped around them, as she grieved for the life and lives of her children she had only just realised she was giving up.

Over by the fire, the elders, Charlie and the pack gave fleeting glances to the pair, as Bella's anguish echoed around them.

"Why is the pretty lady crying Aunty Em?" Little Embree, the most sensitive one of the three asked, from big Embry's arms, despite his shyness he had grown incredibly fond of his special uncle who shared his name. Emily stroked the young boy's cheek, before bestowing her caring young nephew a kiss, "she is just feeling a little poorly sweetheart, and hopefully she will feel better soon".

"Do you think it worked?" Sam asked under his breath as the pack watched Jake and Bella from a far, all praying that this time their plan to get through to their Jake's imprint had finally worked - even if it was only enough to make her really think about her choices before it was too late.

Emily looked up at her fiancé, with hope in her eyes, as he juggled Jay and Quinn, who were trying to poke each other from either side of his head, while Embry trying to distract little Embree from his concern over Bella with hoisting him onto his shoulders and Quil shifted his sleeping imprint, from one shoulder to the other. "I hope so, after all how could anyone meet these little munchkins and not fall in love with them or not want one!" She said as she subconsciously stroked her own flat belly, which held its own secret.

"Come on you three it's time for bed", Emily spoke to the triplets, but her gaze was on Bella and Jake, as Jay and Quinn whined at her. Embree whispered into Embry's ear, who too looked over at Bella as he hesitated before lowering the small boy down to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Embree took off at full speed before his Aunt Emily could catch him, he already knew Uncle Sam and Quil had their arms full with his siblings. He made a dash towards the pretty lady and Uncle Jake, his shoes and trousers soaked up the sea water as he splashed through the incoming tide. Reaching them, he suddenly grew nervous, twisting his hands he looked at Uncle Jake, who winked at him and gave him a large smile, without moving his lips from the pretty lady's hair, as she cried softly, into his shirt.

"You okay there little Mischief?" Jake asked as he re-adjusted Bella ever so slightly, upon hearing Jake's voice louder than a whisper, Bella sucked in a deep lungful of air in an attempt to steady her tears. She peeked out from under her sodden lashes to see the little boy Jake had referred to as mischief, and saw he was doing the same and dry washing his hands anxiously, before she saw he was standing in the cold sea water up to his knees and as was she and Jake, although being on Jake's lap had saved her from the majority of the depth and temperature of the water.

"Oh Jake! He is all wet, and so are you!" The horror of seeing the small child so wet and cold in front of her, shocked Bella out of her own head, and she rapidly climbed out of Jake's lap, and without thinking lifted the little boy out of the water and placed him on her hip and hurried back to the beach. Jake surprised by Bella's sudden change of mood, smiled at the image of his Bells carrying a child like it was the most natural thing in the world. His wolf was ecstatic, and howling inside.

"Eh pretty lady," the little boy asked as he cuddled into her warmth. His choice of words surprising Bella, especially since she knew her eyes would be red and swollen from crying, but as she looked at him, he looked so earnest she gave a little giggle, "I'm not pretty, but you are very cute for saying I am, so thank you... it's Embree, isn't it?" He nodded enthusiastically and gave her a wide sunny smile, delighted that Bella knew which one he was. People always got them wrong or called them 'Little one', only family knew them well enough to tell them apart, and this pretty lady had only just met him.

"Well then thank you very much Embree and you are very handsome", she giggled as he blushed. He really did remind her of big Embry. "Aunty Em said it's bedtime now," he pouted at her,

"Ah well that's a shame but you have to do as Aunty Emily says sweetie pie, so if she says its bedtime, then it's bedtime".

"Will you tell me a bedtime story please?" He asked her, before quickly looking down and playing with the piece of hair he had subconsciously been wrapping and unwrapping around his little fingers. Bella gave a gasp and stopped walking surprised by the unexpected request. She felt Jake's warmth radiate through her as he placed his large hand across the small of her back, it then traced a line to the dip in her waist as he pulled her into him before briefly placing his hand on her hip before lifted it off to rub Embree's back, where he kept it; wrapped around the two of them, as they both shivered as the cold breeze raced around them, in their wet clothes.

"Come on let's get you two back to Em's and into some warm clothes, before you both freeze to death". Bella glanced up at him and saw his lips move rapidly but she didn't hear anything, she glanced towards the pack and saw Emily walking beside Sam as he carried the other two young boys, Quil carrying Claire, Seth pushing Billy, and walking alongside Charlie and Sue, while the rest of the pack and Kim quickly put the bonfire out and packed up the blankets, but she was sure she had seen all of the pack's heads dip as if agreeing to something. Seeing the deep frown line between her eyebrows grow deeper, Jake kissed her hair and chuckled, "I was telling them I was taking you both to Emily and Sam's to get changed, Sam said they were taking the party back there anyway so they can put the children to bed, that's all honey, stop fretting".

"I'm not a child, Uncle Jake, I'm a big boy, I am seven pretty lady, Claire is a baby, she is only two", an indignant little voice piped up, making both of them giggle. "Well, well, looks like you have yet another admirer Bells. I've never heard Mischief here, say boo to a goose before" Jake whispered into her ear, making her shiver again. Mistaking it for the cold, he wrapped his arm tighter around them both, but made no move to take Embree from her. "Sorry little man! I forgot you were the big seven now! But now that I remember you're actually a big boy now, there is something I have to tell you; you see this pretty lady here Embree, she is your Aunty Bella, and she is my Bells, and unfortunately she is already taken so you may have to find another pretty lady", He smiled brightly at the little boy and winked at Bella, as she laughed at Jake and at Embree's cute little blushes and how his little lip was now sticking out. "Oh shush, Uncle Jake. Don't you listen to him Embree! You can call me Bells too if you want or anything else you want to okay Embree?" as she placed a kiss to his cold cheek and laughed as Jake let out a low growl.

Shaking her head at him, she whispered knowing he could hear her, "Jake, he is freezing, we need to get him home quickly. Maybe you should carry him. You can warm him up."

"I don't think he will come to me honey, Embry and Sam are the only two wolves, he will talk to or go anywhere near, let alone pick him up. Honestly I don't know what you have done to him because he has never called me uncle Jake before let alone spoke to me directly like he just did. Normally Q or J speak for him. He won't even let Seth or Leah pick him up."

Bella was gobsmacked, but clutched the little boy to her tighter as he shivered, and picked up her pace to catch up to the others. By now they were coming level with Embry, Jared and Kim. Embry reached for Little Embree, "Come here M, you look like a frozen lamb chop", but the youngster shook his head, shoved his thumb in his mouth, and buried his head further into Bella's neck. The two wolves exchanged a look over Bella's head, but Bella was quietly relishing in the warmth of the young child who had cocooned himself in her arms.

"Bells, Em is gonna help you sit on my back, all you have to do is keep ya arms wrapped around M, ok?" Bella looked wide eyed at Jake, "I-", "Bella you're both freezing and shivering, unlike Jake here, you two can't dry your clothes with wolf heat, so we'd both feel better getting you home quick. Jake can run with you on his back, and M here won't let you go, so the only way is for you both to go on Jake's back, and I can run behind you, okay?" Bella nodded, then as Jake crouched down, she looked at the little boy, who did look very cold, she nodded again, and brushed his hair down with her other hand. She looked up at Em as he lifted her onto Jake's back so she didn't have to break her embrace, "why do you call him M?"

Jake and Embry chuckled, as Jake raised back up, as Bella leaned into his warmth, he wrapped his arms around her legs, and he began to run across the beach with Embry beside him, his hand on Bella's back. This was nothing like running with Edward. She didn't feel sick, or wind swept like she did, although she knew Jake was being extra careful because of his cargo, but even without her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she still felt safer than she had – well ever before.

They stopped outside Emily and Sam's and Embry lifted her off Jake. Jake as soon as she was off him, spun around to check she was okay. "Ssssh! You'll wake him up. But we're fine Jake honestly." But she allowed him to check her out himself. "So… M…?"

"It's got a triple meaning, M is short for Embree, but we already have two Ems with Embry and Emily, so M stuck, Plus Jakob is J, and Quinn is Q so they all have letters, but it is also for-"

"Mischief?" Bella guessed and the two wolves smiled at her, "yep", they said in unison.

"How comes he is Mischief? He seems like the least mischievous one out of the three of them?" she asked.

Embry laughed as Sam stepped through the door and reached for his nephew, "looks can be deceiving Bella, trust me it's always the quiet ones! He can be quite the mischief maker. Besides I am sure if you had too, you could work out who was mayhem and who was trouble?" As he pulled Embree away from Bella, the little boy yelped and clung to her. Sam looked stunned.

"Looks like you have a new fan Bella. Eh do you mind helping me get him into bed before Emily kills me?" She nodded and followed Sam through their small cabin she could hear the others outside. She heard Quil greet Embry but not Jake, so she figured he must be waiting for her.

"So who do you reckon we call mayhem?" Sam asked to break the silence, she giggled as she thought of the three boys earlier. "Well if he is anything like his older namesake and I think he is, I will bet my last dollar, Quinn is mayhem and trouble is little Jay?"

"Right on the money! Seriously it's like having a mini Quil hurricane around the house!" He smiled at her as they walked through a wooden door into a room where a double bed took up the majority of the space, and a small cot lay at the bottom. Emily was carefully tucking in the other two boys who looked at her carrying their brother.

"Hey it's the pretty lady who was crying! Are you okay now lady?"

Little Embree suddenly wiggled down from her arms, surprising her as he spoke because she had thought he was sleeping soundly

"Her name is Bella, Q. I know it cos she told me". Embree spoke knowingly, and grinning earnestly at his brothers, as he put his hands on his hips. He pointing at Jacob before speaking in a loud whisper, "told me he loves her, and I'm not allowed to try and steal her, 'cause she is taken - which she ain't 'cause she's still here with me". His vibrate chatter stunned the adults, and Bella blushed at his words. As his brothers, stared at Bella and then Jacob, and then Embree.

"Well, actually her name is Aunty Bells" He added in a more subdued tone, "but she is gonna be my Bells one day but don't tell Uncle Jake". He seemed to have forgotten he had an audience behind him as well, who could hear everything he had declared, suddenly remembering as Sam gave a small cough, making Embree freeze as he turned ever so slowly to look at the three adults shyly, suddenly unsure of himself. "Yeah lets keep that bit of info to just us hey boys?" Uncle Sam said as he winked at Embree, who nodded eagerly, "and ladies?" Bella was overly embarrassed by the attention, but Sam and Emily were both stunned, by the longest speech they had ever heard their nephew give. They all nodded, and he seemed to relax, as Emily started taking off his wet clothes. "AND she is gonna tell us a bedtime story, because I stopped her crying, didn't I Aunty Bells?"

Before she could answer, Quinn piped up again, "Oooooh goody can we have the one about the spirit warriors and the wolves, that Uncle Sam tells us. You are very pretty Bells-"

"Hey, only me and Uncle Jake can call her Bells! Isn't that right aunty Bells?" Overwhelmed by being the center of attention, Bella was extremely flustered making her slow in replying. "Hmmm I think only me and Chief Charlie can call her Bells actually Little M" said a deep voice, from behind them. Bella spun around to find Jake leaning casually against the door frame. Sensing her unease he stepped away from the door and walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair.

Embree had hidden behind his aunt's legs, as Jake had walked into the room. Seeing his scared face, and the anxious faces of his brothers', Jake spoke more softly, softer than normal, "I tell you what M, how about we make a deal? You can call her Bells but only if you remember she is Aunty Bells to you, and my Bells?" The little boy nodded, as Jake winked at him, "and then you can help me protect her when I have to work?" Bella froze, she wouldn't get to see them again, yet Jake was making it sound like she would. Feeling her freeze in response he pulled her into him, and whispered "breathe Bells".

"Em, Bells needs some dry clothes can she borrow some of yours please?" Emily stood and took Bella's hand, "Of course, you boys get M changed while Bella and I get sorted", and before either wolf could reply she had pulled her out of the bedroom, just as they heard little M burst into tears.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yeah he will be just fine, as for the two huge babies I may have just freaked them out for life. Have to say Bella, I have never seen M this attached to anyone before, I don't know what you did Bella but he has definitely taken to you." Bella was perplexed herself as to why the little boy was so taken with her. She knew from what Jake had told her Embree wasn't keen on the other wolves or even many adults, so for his aunt to agree, made her feel a whole range of emotions, some she wasn't even sure what they even were. She could hear Jake and Sam talking in hushed voices next door, but figured they were trying to convince Embree into his PJs. Emily grabbed some clothes, and then pulled a still stunned Bella towards the bathroom. She switched the shower on, and placed two towels, and the clothes on the side next to the sink, along with a hairbrush.

"Eh there are some undies there too, Bella. They are brand new. I got some for – well I thought Leah may need them you know in an emergency, but- anyway everything else you need is in the shower already, the top nozzle turns it on and off and that nozzle controls the temperature". She looked at Bella, and leaned in and kissed the brunette on the cheek and squeezed her hand, before she walked out leaving Bella alone for the first time that evening.

Tonight had been a right royal head mess-a-up-er, it had truly thrown her numerous curve balls. Stripping off she climbed into the shower and flicked the nozzle around to increase the heat, until it was burning her skin only when she felt she couldn't take the heat anymore, she did turn it down, and even then it was only by a notch sheer two as she scrubbed her skin and washed her hair.

Bella climbed out of the shower and grabbed the towel, knocking the hair brush onto the floor, as she rubbed the water from her eyes, and dried herself off, then wrapped the other towel around her body before she started her search for the hairbrush. She spotted it almost straight away, but was surprised to see it had landed in the waste bin and not on the floor. Reaching in, past a wad of used tissues, she grabbed the hairbrush only to see something she had only ever seen on the television at the bottom. Glancing at the door, she reached in and pulled the white stick out and gasped when she saw the two blue lines.

Suddenly her legs gave out as the wind left her, she dropped the stick, and it clattered back into the waste bin just as Bella's body slumped onto the cold wooden flooring as the feelings of nausea and jealousy, reared alongside heartbreak, devastation and grief as they all came crashing down on her, pushing her down and down, until she was lying on the floor curled into a ball and wept once again, where she stayed until hot arms wrapped around her and pulled her back together, as they cradled her once again.

"Hush Bells, it's okay, shhh please Bells, let me in, and tell me what is wrong?" Jake's soft voice whispered into her hair as he peppered her hair with kisses, rocking her gently. But the more he tried the more she cried, until she suddenly felt small hands patting her skin, and her hair, and a little breath that smelt of toothpaste whispering, "Please don't cry Aunty Bells, you can still tell us a story. We aren't asleep yet."

"You can sleep in our bed too, if you want Aunty Bells", another little voice said, and she felt Jake rumble, which made her splutter a laugh through her tears.

"Q, stop spending so much time with Quil, he is a bad influence on you and you're lucky you're only seven kid, otherwise I'd be kicking ya butt".

"Jake!" Bella chastised as she opened her eyes to find little Embree only centimeters from her face, little Jay, bent over him, patting her hair, and Quinn patting her hair, and Jake rumbling underneath her, as Emily appeared in the doorway with Sam stood with his back to them all, asking if she was okay, without looking.

"Sam, Em, I know they mean well, but the fact that they are so close to my – Bells, when she only has a tiny towel around her, is making my-me- ah screw it. The other half of me doesn't like it. Sorry guys." Bella, didn't really understand why Jake's wolf was so protective- if that was the right word, or was it possessive- of her, especially with three small children. Sure she could understand Sam maybe, but not three babies; even if they were boys.

"I'll explain later" Jake whispered like he could hear her thoughts.

"Uncle Jake what you mean your other half? Have you got two parts of you?"

"Oooooo like the Spirit warriors? "

"ooooo yeah! Imagine how cool would that be?"

"Can you turn into wolf Uncle Jake?"

"Please, please say yes!"

Jay and Quinn kept up their constant chattering until Sam gave a subtle order to quieten and to go back to bed, which only started them pleading with Bella to come and tell them a story or at least to read them a story. Embree hadn't said a word, just sat in front of Bella, rubbing and patting her hand, as Emily called him out he looked at Bella sorrowfully, and leaned in and whispered softly, "Please don't cries, aunty Bells. I loves you" he paused, thinking, as Jake huffed loudly into Bella's hair. "More than chocolate milk and I loves that the best" he planted a wet sloppy kiss, on her tear stained cheek, and glanced up at Jake, before shuffling out of the room.

Jake wrapped his arms firmly around Bella, carefully, and they sat there quietly for a while, until even Bella could hear her name being mentioned several times. She made to get up, but Jake held her firm. "Bells you don't have to go until you're ready", but she wriggled out of his embrace.

"Jake, I'm okay, they will quiet down once I've read to them, besides I can't hold Emily and Sam's bathroom hostage, they only have one, and everyone will be wondering what is wrong with me- what must my dad think?"

"Bells, seriously, stop worrying about everyone else all the freaking time. The only person I give a damn about is you." Seeing she was trying to climb up while holding her towel in place, as she blushed when she realized how short it was, Jake stood and helped her up while keeping his eyes closed.

"I'll just eh, get dressed and I'll be right out Jake",

"Okay Bells, I'm going to have a little chat with your fan club, he smiled at her with his eyes still closed, before he turned around to go out, before stopping at the door, "Oh and Bells, we are going to talk about this" before he walked out and shut the door leaving her standing there with her mouth open.

They had both laid on either side of the three triplets, and Bella had read them a story, and then Jake had told them a shorter version of the tale of Spirit warriors, Bella was amazed little Claire hadn't woke up during any of the evenings events since she had fallen asleep earlier. As Bella grazed over the four sleeping children she felt another tear escape her, and she quickly brushed it away before Jacob could see it, as they eased out of the bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

Bella went to walk towards the backyard, to where the lively chatter told her that's where everyone else was gathered, but Jake pulled her towards the front of the house and out the front door.

"Jake where are we going?"

"We are going to have a long overdue talk Bells, I think it's about time don't you?"

Jacob took Bella's hand and weaved his fingers in between hers, as he turned to look at her, Bella was nibbling nervously on her bottom lip. He had begun pulling her towards the beach so they had privacy but Bella gave a shiver as he looked at her and Jake changed his mind.

"Wait here!" He commanded and ran into the house, coming back seconds later carrying a coat and a blanket. "Come on", intertwining their fingers again, he set off again with a still anxious Bella trailing behind him, "Bells, relax, it's just me and you. Jake and Bells, like always. Relax", before adding, "and breathe."

"Where are we going Jake?" Bella asked when Jake turned left into the woods, instead of heading to the beach as she had presumed they would. "The weather is-", He chuckled as Bella raised her eyebrow at him, "Okay, okay, it's getting chilly, and I don't want you getting cold or catching pneumonia! Hence…" he said holding up a coat she presumed belonged to Emily or maybe Kim and the picnic blanket. He helped her put it on, before taking her hand again, "Jake if you were worried about that we could have stayed - oh wolf hearing", he nodded, and led her through the trees down a dirt path which from the overgrown sides didn't look well used.

"I've never been - actually thinking about it, I don't think I've really explored much of La Push," Bella commented more to herself then to Jake, "Well you're more than welcome to explore Bells, and more than safe, to hike around here. In fact you're safer here, then the woods out the back of Charlie's. You'll love this though just wait." He led her off the dirt track and through the trees until they reached a small clearing, with a pond in the middle, where the moon glistened onto the water, making it sparkle like glitter.

"Wow!" Bella's mouth fell open, "It's so… Jake, this is so-!" She just looked around her, unable to find the words to describe the breath taking scene in front of her. Jake chuckled, "I am really happy you like it Bells!"

"Like it? I love it! I've never seen anything so beautiful. This place is so amazing how did you find it?"

"Erm well it's kinda a special place, not many people know about it, well actually only the elders and the pack know about it, I'll tell you more later first we need to talk about earlier".

"Oh" was Bella's intelligent response, as Jake threw the blanket onto the ground, and sat down and patted the space besides him, as Bella was wringing her hands, nervously and chewing on her bottom lip again.

"Bella, sit! And stop chewing on that damn lip. It's just me. Breathe woman!" She nodded and edged closer to him, but yelped when Jake jumped up and grabbed her legs from underneath her, so she fell backwards into his arms. She swatted his chest, and chastised him. "Well we would both be old by the time you made your way over", he teased. "Stop over-thinking everything Bella, just breathe and relax. You can say anything to me, even if it isn't what I want to hear, have I ever reacted badly?" She arched a knowing eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes back at her, "okay- but only when I know you aren't being honest with me or yourself!"

He settled down, still holding Bella cradled in his arms once again, and Bella didn't try to climb out of his embrace. "So-" Jake started and then cleared his throat, as Bella looked down at their hands, which were still entwined. "Bells look at me please. Please", his voice changed slightly at the end, and Bella felt compelled to look at him, he rested his head against hers.

"What happened earlier Bells?"

"Jake please" Bella shook her head,

"Bells, look at me, you don't have to tell me", she exhaled deeply, relieved.

"I already know why you reacted the way you did early, okay I know they are all linked, you crying and trying to hide it when we left the children confirmed it, as for the incident in the bathroom and at the bonfire, I know they are linked but I'm not sure what made you upset, so I need you to talk to me please", Bella gave a little gasp in surprise. She shook her head, to cover her face with her wet hair Jake pulled one of his hands free, and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Bells, it's me, I'm supposed to be your best friend, you know the one person you can tell anything too, the person who knows you better than you know yourself, so let's stop with the bullshit", hearing Jake raise his voice and curse, made Bells quiver. His wolf growled in response, which made Bella jump.

His eyes grew darker, and he had to take a few deep breaths to get his wolf to calm down. He had never felt him so close to the surface except when he phased and chasing a blood sucker. He suddenly realized what Sam had meant, when he said the wolf will know what their imprint wanted from them and if her feelings were to change to attraction and love, therefore alerting the wolf that their imprint was ready and wanted to be their mate then the wolf would want and try to make a claim on her. Jake and Jared had both panicked thinking it meant their wolves would try and mark the girls and force them to be their mates before they fully understood the full extent of the imprint and therefore not necessarily ready, or in Bella's case ever willing to admit it to herself let alone act out on it despite how she felt on the inside. But Sam and then Billy had explained it all properly to them. Plus Jake had seen it in action with Jared and Kim. It had been easy for Jared because Kim was more than willing to take Jared as her boyfriend; she had already been in love with him. So Jared's wolf had felt it straight away and Jared had felt his wolf surface almost immediately, whereas Jake's imprint had been more like Quil's, as a protector, a friend, it was only recently he had felt her feelings change towards him and the little time he spent with her lately, he had sense her feelings changing from friend to more, but not enough she was ready to accept him as her partner or mate. He knew she was attracted to him and had feelings for him, but she was still in denial.

This was the first time Jake had felt his wolf try to take charge, and he panicked knowing Bella wasn't ready, she didn't even know about the imprint, and she was still dating the leech. Bella was invading his senses and driving both man and wolf insane. He knew he had to tell her everything but he was hoping he could manage to get her to open up about her feelings first. He managed to concentrate on his breathing and ignore his wolf clawing at him. He was taking large breathes, and opened his eyes to see Bella looking at him concerned.

"Bells-I-need-to-tell-you-something-but-i-need-you-to-tell-me-first-okay?" he panted. She nodded, worried, her hands were resting against his chest, her large molten pools of chocolate eyes were staring straight into his soul, and almost as if she let him in he could look straight into hers. She seemed to unfreeze.

"Jake", her voice shook, "Jake, did- did you- was that- what was that? Is -I- you- Jake?"

"Bells, don't panic please", grabbing onto her hands in case she tried to flee, "Please don't panic, okay! It's okay-" Now Jake's voice was shaking with fear she was about to reject him without even hearing him out.

"You imprinted on me didn't you?" Jake looked down at their hands, and nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I really am, it's- I- I'm sorry. I can't control it," he hung his head in shame and remorse.

"I can't control it, but-" a giggle interrupted him and made his head snap up, in shock.

"Bella?"

Bella had the biggest smile Jake had ever seen on her face ever, he frowned completely mystified at her, he could feel a range of emotions coursing through him, and from their connection, and his wolf was purring inside, but the boy himself was bewildered. Bella was still giggling and Jake's shocked expression seemed to be adding to her amusement.

"Bells, I'm so confused. You never wanted me to imprint on you and now well, I expected you to be livid and even freaking out, or kicking my butt instead you're laughing. What the heck?"

"I never said I didn't want you to imprint on me Jake. I asked if you had-"

"And you were relieved! I felt it!"

"You felt it?"

"Eh well yeah, I felt your relief when I said no."

"Jake, I was relieved but also upset and jealous, no point lying now. I was upset, I knew you were my human soul mate, the one if magic and supernatural didn't exist, if the world was as it is supposed to be, I'd have found. But then when you told me about imprinting at first I freaked out, Edward had only just came back, and then I thought maybe that was why you felt the way you did-"

"Bells-"

"Shhh, let me say my bit first. I'd been so concerned about Edward killing himself because of me", Jake growled but Bella arched a perfect brow at him and carried on. Jake was secretly freaking out that now they had imprinted not once but twice – which he didn't even know was possible, and Bella knew she may still reject him.

"I had been so concerned about him, and then getting out of there alive" Jake growled and went to speak so Bella placed a finger over his lips and he placed a chaste kiss on it, as she smiled up at him, "it wasn't until I was home, and everything sunk in, and we got back to normal I realized my heart wasn't whole, like I thought it would be with Edward's return. The more I missed you, the more I realized I had fallen for you too, but when the spirits didn't make me your imprint I knew, you were destined for better things." She placed her whole hand over his mouth. "Look it is a long and dull story but tonight, I-"

"Yes? Please Bells, you're killing me. You have no idea how crazy my wolf was back then, please tell me what happened?"

"Why? If we only just imprinted?"

"Eh well the thing is, we imprinted before I just didn't know. Apparently when I first saw you as a wolf, in the meadow, but not properly and then again when you came around that day, that's how I got around Sam's order to stay away from you until I had better control. But I knew all you wanted was friendship. The wolf knows what you want before you do but Bella I already loved you, I didn't realize because it just enabled me to feel your emotions-"

"Your pain is my pain" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I always could feel when you were in pain, when I hurt you, or when you were happy. I couldn't work out how your pain was mine, and your joy- but how can you be sure? That this isn't because of some magic wolfy voodoo Jake?"

"Because Sam has seen my thoughts and feelings before I phased and before I imprinted, he says my love was already as strong as his imprint to Emily. It's only intensified it, that's why no one could work out how you never felt it, but I've never heard of imprinting three times, well twice properly. Even if we are at the hollow brook - it's especially for imprinted couples. It's meant-" Bella gasped, "Is that why you brought me here? You wanted it to happen?"

"Bella I had already imprinted! I never expected to do it again. I brought you here so I could tell you!"

"Huh weird I feel you're telling the truth, even though I can always tell from your eyes anyway!" She giggled "does this mean you can never lie to me?"

"Eh if you remember I did lie to you already and you couldn't tell! But I know Sam and Jared can't lie to Emily or Kim unless it's for their benefit. I don't know Bella there is so much I don't know. I don't even know if you want the imprint?"

"What do you mean? I thought it was given? You imprint and that's it, both of us are tied together forever?" Jake shook slightly scaring her.

"NO!" He bit out. "You aren't tied to me. I'm not some default prize Bella-"

"Oh calm down Jake! I didn't mean it like that! Jeez! I just was asking out of curiosity, I mean if I can choose, how did Emily- oh." Bella's mouth formed a small 'o', her rose pink lips, going slightly white in the centre.

Jake nodded, "she refused him and the imprint, at first like you did", "yes except that Sam had told her everything so she could make an informed decision, unlike you and I" Bella added to Jake's chagrin, "Yes, well that was different! Anyway, she denied the imprint out of loyalty to Leah. She Ignored it and him, refused to see him, hated him for what he done to Leah and then imprinted on her, but Sam's wolf knew she was attracted to him, it knew she was open to a relationship, so it refused to accept the human rules of conduct I guess, and after the accident, well a friendship bloomed, but it's hard to explain, even my wolf has fought me, because it knows you're attracted to me, but it also sensed you needed a friend, until today. Something changed. What and why was it Bells?"

"The triplets; they made me think about having children one day. I realized I would never get that chance, I'd never see what our children would look like, and it hurt."

"Our children?" Bella nodded, "I never thought about having babies, but when I did, they were with you Jake, and it killed me, that you would have them with someone else. That I would never get to be a mom, or see what our children looked like, or took after, to see you as a dad," tears slid down her cheeks silently, "and it broke my heart Jake and the thought of you having that with someone else, made me sick", she blushed at her confession, as Jake crowed, "I knew you loved me too!"

"Hey I never said that but yeah I kinda do!"

"Bells, that doesn't have to be a dream, you don't even have to accept the imprint, but we could have that Bella- if you chose me, if you chose to live?"

"I saw them Jake! I saw our children, and I felt what it would feel like carrying a baby in my tummy. I want to do a pregnancy test and see the two lines appear, not feel jealous of Emi-oh"

"Em's pregnant? Damn it I was right. Embry and Quil owe me $20!"

"Huh?"

"We can hear what sounds like a little hummingbird, but Kim and Emily have been together literally every time we've seen them since we first heard it. The last few days Kim has been staying to help with the triplets and Claire, so we couldn't tell who it was, but I said Emily smells different, Sam's scent is stronger, but we thought he had marked her, and not told us, because he has been blocking his thoughts a lot recently. Now I know why. Although I can see why they want to keep it quiet".

"Wow, that was a lot of information Jake, do I need to know what marking is?"

"No Bells, that is something for imprinted couples, and is even rarer I think."

"But aren't we an imprinted couple Jake?"

"Well technically not until you accept-"

"I accept Jake, what-" as she spoke she looked up into Jake's warm brown eyes, as an electric jolt passed through them both.

"Wow!"

"You can say that again Bells."

"Is that normal?" Bella asked an equally shocked Jacob, who shook his head, "not that I know of, think we're going to have to talk to dad and the elders. But do you really mean it? You realize what it means by accepting the imprint don't you Bells?"

Bella nodded shyly, as Jake's venerate gaze penetrated straight through her to the core of her soul as he leaned forward and grazed her lips gently with his own testing her response.

They emerged through the trees into Sam and Emily's yard as the rest of the pack, Charlie, Billy and Sue were all sitting in a circle around the makeshift bonfire Sam, Jared and Paul had constructed for evenings like this evening. Jake knew the wolves would known they were coming a while ago and so wasn't surprised to the audience to their arrival as Bella was, as she blushed and instinctively stepped slightly behind Jake, to divert some of the attention, as he chuckled, and grasped her hand a little tighter, pushing calming waves through their bond, while surprised and still in awe at the imprint bond they shared, responded out loud, "I felt that!" Which made Jake laugh out loud and he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips, which made their audience gasp before howls and cheers erupted into the air.

It was Charlie who spoke first, "Bells- eh what does this mean? Are you- is Edgar, I mean Edwa-?"

"That cold- eh well let's save the rude names for when ladies aren't present hey Charlie" Quil supplied, "but really guys does this mean what it look likes? Bella accepted?"

Charlie's face suddenly paled, then went to fiery red within seconds, "What? What did Bella just accept?" he shouted.

"Nothing old man! Calm down!" Billy admonished his oldest friend,"and lower your voices we have children asleep inside!" Sue rebuked them all.

Bella went crimson with the attention and then froze at Quil's slip. Jake feeling her tension, pulled her further into his side and walked over to the group. "Bella had accepted my proposal" he began as everyone's eyes flickered to watch Charlie's face which was only just going back to his natural shade, suddenly went red, then a shade of purple to blue, as Jake finished with a wide sunny smile, "to date me exclusively". As Charlie exhaled loudly as everyone laughed before the pack and imprints rushed to surround the young couple and welcome Bella into the pack officially.

Sam shook Jake's hand, "That was some last shot man! But it worked! You were right, you know her better than someone who can get inside her head, I'm so happy for you both. Congrats". Jake looked at his alpha and smiled his trademark sunny wide grin, "I hear we aren't the only ones congrats are in order for, hey man" winking at him, as they slapped each other on the back. They looked over to their imprints to see Bella and Emily embraced and deep in conversation, smiling broadly and laughing together with Kim and both smiled as their wolves purred contentedly at the picture, as a little voice piped up "Aunty Bells! You're back! I woke up and you were gone! Can you come to bed now my Bells? I miss you", everyone turned to see a little tanned boy, in navy pyjamas with shaggy black hair, run up and throw himself into Bella's arms, as she smiled at him.

"Ah man I think you got some competition!" Embry said, as he appeared beside Jake and Sam.

Jake smiled, "Em, I owe that kid my life!"

-The End-


End file.
